gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Alfmark Jarrow
Alfmark, known as the Lion, was the fourth King of the Jarrs. Early life Alfmark was the son of King Alfwyr by his second wife, Adylla Cambra. Marriage between Alfwyr and Adylla had been arranged to bring the last of the Great Clans into the Jarrow royal fold and also in light of rumours regarding Alfwyr's elder son Alfwigg that he had converted to the doctrine of Ascension which would leave him ineligible to inherit. Very shortly after Alfmark's birth, his father abdicated following injury in a trial by combat, and Athelmere took the throne. Although Alfwyr survived his injuries, he died when Alfmark was young and he was raised largely alongside Athelmere's children, later formally being adopted as one of them. He was a keen student of diplomacy and military strategy in particular. In 415 he married Melhib Benxia of Eyrecradia to formalise an alliance with Razdis and to introduce more elven blood into the royal family. Together they had four children, and he would later use this marriage as a basis to assert his lorship over Eyrecradia. Reign In Athelmere's later years Alfmark took over many of the duties of government and represented a continuity of leadership with his adopted father. Although he inherited a stable and sizeable kingdom and the title of Proconsul, the first king to do so, his reign was largely overshadowed by war, particularly on the kingdom's southern border. He took command of the Imperial forces in Salteire then engaged in battle with the Priory and led them to victory, assuring the Priory's later reintegration with the Imperium, then fought a campaign with the Kell people in the south, defeating an invasion force into Tuhiland. He negotiated a vassal agreement with the islands to the south, formalising the Kingdom of the Isles and securing almost the whole Carmine Sea under royal control. He was also a sponsor of expansion and development, overseeing the redesign of Horbeach to incorporate northern principles of street layout and sewerage to turn it into the greatest port city south of Fiassa's Fast. As king of both the elves of Tuhiland and later of Eyrecradia, he adopted the title "King of the Elves", which he and his heirs retained, although Eyrecradia was later turned over to local rule by the Faedas Freehold with his daughter Melhyn remaining as Princess. In the late 450s the Kell returned, overrunning an expeditionary force in Trinacria and threatening Tuhiland. Alfmark led his army south, accompanied by his nephew the Emperor of Dawn. The Kell were utterly defeated, though Alfmark was slain in the fighting along with his second son Alfwyn. He was succeeded by his cousin (and adopted brother) Elwyr, his long-serving atheling Atheldynn having been killed in Tzalteclan in a drunken brawl. Issue By his wife Melhib Benxia Alfmark had four children: *Melhyn (b.422), succeeded as Princess of Eyrecradia, married Durin Alabasa of Faedas and had four children; *King Eldred the Undefeated (427 - 502), later succeeded as King; married Kwau Ignafar and had three children: **Alfwyr (462 - 502), married his cousin Lyra Jarrow and had issue. **Carys, married a Salterri prince. **Alfmark the Younger (466 - 570), pretender to the crown in 519; married a Salterri princess and had one daughter. *Alfwyn (430 - 463), married Cymoril Turienth of Eyrecradia, no issue. Died fighting the Kell alongside his father. *Alfmyr (b.430), known as the Black Prince, married Ameryn Syraxia of Tuhiland and had one son: **King Elwyn the Glorious (464 - ), King from 519 - 571, married Isesu of Tzalteclan and had issue. Category:Rulers Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters of Telluris Category:Rulers of Telluris